Spark-generating devices are of course an old art, as the almost universal use of cigarette lighters will attest. Non-igniting sparking units have been used in toys for years; two relatively recently issued patents involving this type are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,739, Apr. 18, 1968 on "Sparkling Spinner" (Michelman), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,554, Apr. 11, 1969 on "Sparking Hammer" (Phillips). In contrast, the concepts of the combination of a spark-generating mechanism with a roller skate or skateboard, and of using the rotational motion of the skate selectively to produce sparking when desired, have not previously been disclosed. The primary object of this invention is to apply these novel concepts by providing a spark-generating mechanism as an attachment for, in combination with, and operated by a roller skate or the like. With this mechanism, the roller skater may enhance his enjoyment and dramatically punctuate his skating maneuvers with sparking effects at will.